


Dreaming of a Nightmare

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Boys in Chains, Chains, Dream Sex, Dungeon, Furry, Human, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Nudity, Orgy, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sex, Sex Work, Slavery, Wet Dream, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: An erotic adventure that throws you into an unknown world.





	Dreaming of a Nightmare

You are a human who has been captured , bound , and put into chains. Your captor is a lion ,a male , you cant tell his age but he's not old. You awake to the feeling of your body bound and held down by the extra weight of chains around your neck and waist. Before you can begin to attempt to stand a door opens letting in light. You watch as a figure walks in as you notice your own naked body. You try to reason and plead your way out but its of no use . As the figure in the light comes closer you see that it is the lion , he unchains you only to make you walk outside into the heat of day. The light is blinding , you cant see a thing until you pass doorway.

You realize you were in a dungeon of sorts under ground. Outside are people, not human, waiting to see you emerge from the dark place. They're all male and bare as animals would be. They watched as the lion walked you through the streets. He was leading you to somewhere unknown, the world was unknown. They don't hesitate to touch and grope you as you walk by. They smacked your ass , spit at you, and stood in your way making you work to step around them. They were toying with you and your lion captor enjoyed seeing you squirm to keep your dignity because he understood like you soon would that you had none left in this place.

You finally arrived at what had to be your destination a tavern, perhaps a pub, at the edge of the city. It was named Lions Keep of course you assumed it belonged to your captor. As you walked inside you noticed there was no bar, no bar tenders , but there were many rooms. You were led down a long hallway with a number of door on each side of you. As you stepped deeper into the unknown you peeked into the rooms. There were humans laying in beds, some were not alone. In one room a male stallion was be pleasured , in another room two monkeys were sharing a human.

You knew what you were there for. You made it to the end of the hallway and found a flight of stairs, you were made to go up them into a room turned into a make shift apartment. The lion shut the door behind the two of you and stood by it letting you wander around the.

"You must be wondering" he said with a smile on his face showing off his sharp teeth and thick tongue as he struggled not to drool savagely " what your doing here". You tried to cover yourself despite your public humiliation, and this made the lion curious. He came close just as you found yourself near a window. "You still believe there is a way out of this , that your not what you now are" he said as he pined you between his fur body and the glass window. You could feel the heat coming through the glass hot against your back and your bare ass against the wood frame of the glass as he took your hands away from your soft cock. He leaned in and spoke into your ear with your cock in one of his clawed paws and your jaw in his other. "You are here to be used, until your body breaks and you cant be worked any longer" he moved from your ear to your mouth and as you gazed into his eyes unable to resist he forced his tongue to part your lips. He tilted his head in such a way that you couldn't move yours , his tongue was too thick but it pushed to be deeper in your mouth. You could feel him begin to drool as it ran down your chin dripping onto your chest and rolling down your body. You could choke on his saliva if not for him pulling back just as you started to.

"Before you can be used in my establishment" he licked his lips clean before he continued and as he did you noticed you were hard in his paw practically leaking at his very touch "you have to prove to me that you are willing". He stepped back giving you space as he found a seat on the edge of a bed made of other furs.

"Prove yourself to me and I will let you work, disappoint me and I'll throw you outside and let the locals have their way with you. You must be thinking perhaps you have a chance, your not helpless, and maybe even you could find your way home , but do you even know where you are? How can you make it back home when you don't even know what direction home is, and in the time it would take to figure it out you would be nothing but a cock warmer filled and left to cook in the streets. This is why in time you'll realize I'm not your enemy, though I may be your captor, I am the best option you have and my fee is something you can ether give willingly and be protected, or have taken from you without any value."

A choice is in your hands and fear fills you. You don't fear the lion nor do you fear the streets , you fear that you now understand. With a flicker in your eyes you blink and awake to the realization it was dream. A sweet dream wrapped in danger and unhindered lust. You fear that you've awoke before you could enjoy the torture, the service, the unending pain , so you fall back to sleep and wish to find that place again.


End file.
